Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for providing an intelligent agent (IA) service based on at least one image input.
Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are also configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of contents, such as videos and television programs.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to a presence or non-presence of mobility. And, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to availability for hand-carry.
There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
Meanwhile, owing to the recent technological developments, an intelligent agent (hereinafter abbreviated IA) is used actively and popularly. The intelligent agent may correspond to the software configured to make a determination on behalf of a user with a predetermined level of autonomy or independency. Although various IA services are currently provided in a mobile terminal using user's voice signal, the demand for a method of providing an IA service using various signals sensed from a user as well as a voice signal may rise.